For example, an electromagnetic shielding structure described in Patent Document 1 has been proposed. A gripping member disclosed in this Patent Document 1 has a portion used as a suction surface that can be suctioned by a suction nozzle of an automatic mounting machine, and is configured mountable on a printed circuit board by the automatic mounting machine.
Patent Document 1 also includes a description about a shielding case. However, the shielding case disclosed in Patent Document 1 is not the one to be attached to the printed circuit board by the automatic mounting machine.